Max
Pawprints were left behind in the sand as each furry white paw stepped along. Max, a large sheepdog, trailed behind his master, Prince Eric, on the beach one morning, neither of them really knowing just what they were doing. Suddenly a very familiar scent drifted through the air. Max came to a stop and lifted his head. Sniff sniff! His nostril's flared as he sniffed in deeply, the fur over his eyes raising in surprise as the scent entered his nose. He could hardly believe it....it was the scent of Melody! She was here! Max's tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted, his paws whirling as he prepared them for a long run. Without delay, he began barking loudly and running on down the beach, straight past his startled master. Eric thought to run after the excited dog, but decided against it. Max knew his way around the beach, he'd be fine on his own for a while. Meanwhile, Scuttle the seagull gave a wolf-whistle at Melody. "You look great, kid." he told the blackhead "You look sensational!" Melody had traded her voice away to a sea witch in exchange for legs, and now she stood proudly on shore, dressed in a shabby sail that Scuttle had found for her to wear. With a big smile on her face, Melody closed her eyes and wrapped her arms in her hair, striking a sexy pose as if she was a supermodel. "I've never felt so beautiful!" Just then, loud barking was heard coming from the distance. Melody's eyes opened and widened in shock, her mouth agape as she stared in the direction of the sound. Max appeared from behind a corner, bounding down the dunes. The dog's eyes immediately locked onto Melody, nostrils flaring as he took in a big sniff, and he began panting loudly and excitedly. She couldn't fool him with those new legs, he knew it was her! She still had the exact same delightfully fishy scent! Barking again, the sheepdog ran straight toward the girl. Melody's eyes narrowed a little as she stared at the incoming animal, and then they widened again as recognition set it. "MAX!" she yelled in surprise, although no sound come out as she mouthed this word. Scuttle turned around to see who it was just in time for Max's tongue to slap under his beak and give it a quick swipe to the tip of his chin. The force of it actually threw Scuttle into the air and he landed on his back in the sand, his head lolling to the side as he fell unconscious. In the meantime Max charged at Melody and leapt up to plant his paws on her shoulders, his tongue slapping against Melody's chin, slowly dragging up to its tip as Melody was knocked back a few steps by the force of Max's lick. "OH!" Melody silently yelped as she felt herself tipping over backward, falling flat on her butt. The next thing she knew, Max's tongue was on her cheek and slowly lifting it upward in a slurping motion, slobber raining from the tongue as it did so. Melody's eyes were squeezed shut, but her mouth was twisted into a wide, ecstatic grin as she felt the wetness on her salty skin. She didn't have much time to grin before Max's tongue slapped onto her face and gave her a long, slow slurp from chin to hairline, knocking her head back as Max slurped his tongue off of her head in a spray of drool. He then planted his paws on her shoulders, bearing Melody down to the ground before he once again gave Melody a big slurp from chin to forehead, followed by a second, and a third as Melody kicked helplessly. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! OK, Max, OK! I'm glad to see you too!" Max then turned his attention to her new legs, pressing his nose against them and sniffing them from thighs to feet. Melody giggled even more at the ticklish feeling and silently asked "Hehehe! My new legs! You like 'em? I just got 'em! Neat, huh?" Max nodded as Melody lifted her dress up a little to show off her long legs in full. The dog then let his tongue swing out and drag up each of Melody's legs. Melody gave a silent squeal of laughter, twisting and turning on the ground as Max licked her legs, then even more as he licked her bare feet. The dog's tongue slurped across her soles and each wiggling toe before finally planting itself back where it started: on Melody's pretty face. Melody squealed quietly as Max's tongue slowly dragged up her cheek, lifting the skin up and pushing one of her eyes shut as she put her hands on Max's sides, trying to wrestle the dog off of her even as he slapped his tongue onto her other cheek, then back and forth from one cheek to the other, each lick accompanied by sprays of drool. The more she tried to push Max off, the more playful he seemed to become, and the faster his licks became as a result. Melody's cheeks bounced up and down as Max licked them rapidly, Melody's silent laughter coupled with Max's frenzied licking starting to turn her face black as she flailed and kicked while drool flew everywhere from Max's tongue. Soon the hysterical girl flopped around on her frontside. Max immediately began to lick her exposed upper back, his tongue slurping off at her bare shoulders. With a yelp, Melody turned back around, but Max continued to slobber all over her shoulders, his tongue sliding down her arms and licking her hands. Melody was now completely soaked in dog slobber, and she was loving it! "What a way to be welcomed to land! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Beach Stories